<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'appy birfday 'oward by un1c0rntea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525745">'appy birfday 'oward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea'>un1c0rntea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mighty Boosh (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Cute, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff. Good pure Howince fluff. </p>
<p>Vince being smitten after a genius night with Howard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Moon/Vince Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'appy birfday 'oward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vince's eyes fluttered open first, stretching out like a cat in the bed completely naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up slightly, resting on his elbows and removing some hair from his eyes. Then he heard a slight purring sound and turned to face the parted mouth it was escaping from, a sleeping Howard, brown hair all a mess and lying flat on his tummy. His hand rested on the pillow, by his face and his back was rising and falling with the contentment and rhythm of his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vince smiled and looked at the beauty that was next to him. He shuffled over closer to Howard so they were face to face and drank him in. His moustache and the way it twitched, his hair and how askew it was, that soft, dewy skin and how soft it was. And finally, those big Northern wolf paws that made him feel safe. He reminisced about how they held him last night, so gentle and so caring as they lowered to the bed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grunt from Howard woke Vince up from his daydream and he was met with beautiful brown eyes that you could see galaxies in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey you." Vince whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard smiled, he was in and out of sleep. "Mm hey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vince stroked Howard's hair and twirled it between his fingers. "How you feelin' after..?" He bit his lip, looked to the side and raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Mm. Great." Howard played with Vince's hair in return, grazing his thumb over those chewy cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok. Err. How do you feel about not being a virgin anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm." Vince was intrigued, but he also wanted to know if his boyfriend was alright. It doesn't hurt to show some aftercare after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard got closer to Vince's face, looked right into those sparkly blue diamond eyes and said, "Like I made the right choice about who to lose it to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vince scrunched his nose. "I mean yeah, I'm pretty adorable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard chuckled a little. He kissed Vince softly on the lips, "love you",</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vince laughed cheekily, rolling over onto his back. "Love you too, you jazzy freak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard thought he looked lovely. He always looked lovely and his nightmares of Vince leaving after making love and saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>'haha it was only a joke' </span>
  </em>
  <span>were over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for checkin Vince and...not laughing at me. Really appreciate that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard ran a hand through his hair and Vince thought he looked so gorgeous - like art! He was definitely going to have to paint him soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd never laugh at you if you were nervous. S'ok. Gotta make sure you're alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard attempted to sit up, "I'm more than alright. Oh…", but his arms shook. "Yeah and wobbly, I feel a. Little wobbly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you will do the first time." Then noticing the look on Howard's face, "You're not 'urtin or anyfing are you 'oward?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, little man. I'm fine. I'm just peachy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"K good. I'm gonna get us a cuppa. Dont watch me arse when I get up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. Fine. Yeah. OW!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oy! What did I say? Haha!" Vince grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around himself quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't help it if you're beautiful." Howard said sleepily, scratching his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vince stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. He had a glow to him like a Himalayan Salt Lamp. He looked at the floor, his hair hiding his blushing face. Then he looked back at Howard, "You're beautiful too." He blew a kiss, "'appy birfday 'oward." Then he left to get the tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Howard had the biggest smile on his face, he felt as if there was electricity coursing through his veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This had turned out to be a much better birthday than his last one oh yes Sir.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this made you feel all warm inside like a roaring fire.</p>
<p>I haven't written these two for ages and it felt like the time.</p>
<p>Love and light X :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>